The Lonely Track
by isabella2004
Summary: "I might have lied about a lot of things, Ray, but I never lied about loving you." Finding love with the person right under your nose should make for happy-ever-after...unless you discover that everything she's told you has been a lie. Ray/Fraser friendship only.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Lonely Track**

 **Synopsis: "I might have lied about a lot of things, Ray, but I never lied about loving you." Finding love with the person right under your nose should make for happy-ever-after...unless you discover that everything has been a lie. Ray/Fraser friendship only.**

 **Rating: T (may increase later)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Due South characters. I just enjoy playing around with them! This is a story involving an OC as I figured that Ray V should have had a proper girlfriend. I didn't actually watch Due South after season 2 because I couldn't take to Kowalski so this is purely based on the characters and possible background events from seasons 1 and 2. Please read and review if you can. Even negative reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive. Every day's a school day!**

 **Prologue**

 **Thursday 21** **st** **April**

"That's the whole story," she said finally, "all of it."

Holly's throat was dry and though it would have been the easiest thing in the world to get to her feet and move to the kitchen for a glass of water, she felt as though she was rooted to the spot. In unburdening herself, she had hoped that the pain she had been carrying around since the beginning would dissipate but, if anything, it only ached more. No-one spoke for a long moment, the only sound in the room being the ticking of the clock on the wall behind her. Fraser was looking at her, arms resting on his knees, the same concerned expression on his face that he had adopted when she had started speaking God only knew how long ago. She recognised from these last two years working together that he was trying to process what she had said, trying to rationalise it in his usual, Canadian way but, in all honesty, it wasn't _his_ reaction that she was most concerned with.

Ray was still standing at the window looking out to the street with his back to her. Initially, as she had begun telling the truth he had been facing her, his expression querying, but as she had continued to reveal her secrets he had eventually turned away, seemingly unable to look at her as piece by piece, brick by brick, she had dismantled everything that she knew he had held to be true about her. About them. She waited, her bottom lip clamped between her teeth, hoping that he would turn around and look at her, praying that he would tell her that he understood...that, despite everything, it was all going to be ok.

"Ray?" She said his name softly, almost fearfully, like a scolded child seeking reassurance from its parent. "Please..." He turned slowly to face her and she immediately wished that he hadn't. Wished that he had kept a distance and allowed her to remain in fragile suspension for a little while longer. The way he was looking at her now only made the pain in her gut more intense. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he said, his voice thick with rare emotion. "You're _sorry_?"

"I..."

"Everything you've ever told me over the last ten years... _ten years..._ " He trailed off, shaking his head, his eyes damp. "Your name, your parents, where you come from..."

"Please..." Holly got to her feet, tears springing into her eyes, and stepped towards him. As much as she desperately needed _his_ comfort, she wasn't beyond offering him her own.

Ray stepped back, hands up, creating a physical barrier between them. "When you told me how you felt about me, that you loved me..." he swallowed hard. "Was that a lie too?"

"What?" A chill swept through her body at the realisation of what he was asking her. "No! No, of course not! I love you...I've always loved you. I might have lied about a lot of things, Ray, but I never lied about loving you." He turned for the door and she heard herself yelp in protest. "Please!"

"Please what?" he said, swinging back around to face her. "Please tell you it's ok? That I understand? _That it doesn't matter?!_ "

She hesitated, knowing that was exactly what she wanted and yet realising that it was something she was never going to get. He continued to hold her gaze and she knew that, deep down, he was begging for her to say that everything she had just revealed wasn't true. That it was made up. Some stupid joke that she had taken too far.

"Ten years," he repeated. "Ten years we've known each other and you never told me any of this."

"I...I wanted to. Ray, you have to believe that I wanted to..."

"No," he shook his head. "No you're only telling me now because you have to. If what happened the other day had never happened, you would have stood before God with me on Friday and said vows _knowing_ that you had lied to me the whole time. What kind of person are you?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the door open and strode out into the hallway.

"Ray..." Fraser, silent until that moment, got to his feet and followed his friend, Holly close behind. "Ray...Ray!" Ray stopped half way down the stairs and turned back. "I know that what we've just heard is difficult to accept..."

"You don't know anything about it."

"You can't just run away."

"Yes I can."

"You're getting married in two days!"

"Am I?" Ray caught Holly's eye over Fraser's shoulder and she felt her heart splinter with every word that followed. "How can I, Benny? I don't even know who she is." With that, he turned and hurried down the rest of the stairs, the outer door banging loudly behind him.

Slowly, Fraser turned back to face her and she knew that, for perhaps the first time since she had known him, he was struggling with what to say. "He'll...he'll come round."

"No," she shook her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks as she heard the loud rev of an engine she knew only too well and the squeal of tyres as it sped away from the kerb. "He won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have read and to my reviewer! When I wrote the first chapter, I actually wasn't sure where I was going to take this, but now I know! So I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy!**

 **Tuesday 19** **th** **April**

 **Two days earlier**

"Thanks for coming with me, Fraser. I reckon this woman thinks that I'm crazy." Holly Newman pulled the car into the side of the kerb and yanked on the parking brake, causing it to groan in protest. "Shit..." she jerked her hand back and regarded her passenger wide-eyed. "Don't tell him I did that."

"Did what?" Benton Fraser replied, his face the picture of innocence.

"Exactly," Holly said, unclipping her seatbelt and climbing out. "I keep forgetting it's not my old banger where you _do_ have to yank on the brake or you're liable to come back and find it at the bottom of the street. God... it's freezing!" She pulled her coat tighter around her and shivered. "It better warm up before Saturday!"

"So, where is it exactly that we're going?" Fraser asked as they fell into step together, dodging other pedestrians on what was a crowded morning street, Diefenbaker faithfully trotting at their heels. "I mean, when you said it was something to do with the wedding..."

"It's the florist," Holly said, looking sideways at him. "And before you say anything, I know I'm being obsessive, but..."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. This is the fifth time I've been to the store and, like I said, I reckon the woman thinks I'm crazy. But what am I supposed to do? It's my wedding! Can I help it if I want the flowers to look good?"

"Well no, I can understand your desire to have _everything_ be perfect but...shouldn't Ray be accompanying you as opposed to me?"

"Yes, if Ray was inclined to show the slightest interest in wedding flowers but, surprisingly enough, he isn't. I swear to God, if I'd left the organisation to him we'd be getting married in the bullpen." Though her words were ones of complaint, she couldn't help a warm feeling spread through her at the thought of her fiancé and the perfect day she was sure they were going to have on Saturday. "Something tells me, however, that by bringing you along with me today, I might somehow lessen Mrs DelMarco's irritation at my inability to simply let her get on with the job I'm paying her for."

"Really? How so?" Fraser asked innocently.

"Fraser..." Holly paused and turned to him, a smile of amusement breaking across her face. It never ceased to amaze her how he couldn't see what every woman who ever looked at him saw. For a time, she might even have included herself in that number. "For all of your instinct and knowledge, you really are one of the most naive men I have ever met."

Before he could say anything in protest, she started walking again and he had to hurry to catch up with her. "I'm guessing that you must be excited about Saturday."

"Oh my God I can't wait!" She skipped slightly, not caring who might see her or what they might think about a grown woman acting like a teenager. "I mean, how many times does a person get married in their life? Well, I suppose that's somewhat of a rhetorical question given that there's no legal limit. Twice if you're Ray, I guess, but I only plan on doing it once. Are _you_ looking forward to it?"

"Oh, of course," Fraser replied. "Though, never having been a best man before, I'm a little anxious that I discharge my duties appropriately."

"I'm sure you will. Your main function is to embarrass Ray during your speech."

"Really? He frowned. "I wouldn't have thought that would make me much of a best man."

"Trust me, it's tradition."

"Oh. Well I thought I would open with the story of how we all met, tell a few tales of our escapades together culminating, of course, in the evening when you and he first...well...you know..."

Holly stopped abruptly and rounded on him. "What evening are you talking about?"

"The evening when you and he kissed for the first time," he replied enthusiastically. "I like to think I had a small, but significant, hand in bringing you together and..."

"I don't think you should tell that story, Fraser."

"Why not?"

She started walking again, her mind instantly going back to the evening he was referring to and knowing that it really wasn't for public consumption, least of all at her wedding. "I just don't think that you should."

"But if I hadn't asked for a demonstration of the game _spin the bottle_ that you had been referring to, then it's perhaps unlikely..."

"Fraser..." Holly warned, stopping again in front of a store whose windows were festooned with flowers and fixing him with a stern look.

He nodded, somewhat deflated. "Understood. So, what stories _can_ I tell?"

Ignoring his question, Holly stepped across his path, and pushed open the door, immediately finding her senses assaulted by the scent of fresh flowers. Roses, lilies, carnations...breathing in deeply, she stepped towards the counter and jauntily pressed the bell. "Hello Mrs DelMarco," she greeted the older woman brightly as she emerged from the back shop. Enthusiasm was perhaps the best form of attack. "I hope you don't mind me coming in again..."

"No..." Mrs DelMarco replied, "of course not."

"I brought a friend of mine with me. This is Constable Fraser." Holly gestured behind her to where Fraser was standing and saw the older woman's eyes flicker momentarily over him and then back to her with little reaction. She frowned, surprised. She would have bet good money on Mrs DelMarco being the kind of woman to soften just at the sight of a red jacket. "I...I was just looking to check my order."

"Of...of course..." Mrs DelMarco reached under the counter and lifted out a large, black ledger, her hands shaking as she placed it in front of her and opened it to Saturday 23rd April. Holly frowned as a trembling finger ran down the page, stopping at her name. "R...roses and freesia and..." there was a muffled thud from the back shop, causing the woman to start suddenly before continuing. "Gr...greenery..." Again, there was a thud and, yet again, Mrs DelMarco jerked.

Holly looked at Fraser, instantly recognising that he had also heard the noise and seen the other woman's agitation. "Is everything all right?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly.

Mrs DelMarco looked up and met her gaze, eyes wide with unmistakable fear and Holly pulled her coat back to touch the handle of her gun. "No...please..."

"It's all right," Holly reassured her. "Is there someone back there?" Mrs DelMarco nodded and Holly gestured silently for her to come out from behind the counter into the main body of the shop. Moving as quietly as she could, she manoeuvred around behind the counter and, gun drawn, peered around the corner into the back shop. At first, all she could see were boxes, papers, a step ladder and other items no doubt essential for the running of a florist shop. Then she saw movement in the far corner and saw two men tussling, one of which she recognised as Mr DelMarco. "Police!"

Both men looked over at her and she saw the assailant looked to be in his twenties, wearing a dark coloured coat and brandishing a revolver. Holly stepped slowly towards them, her gun trained on the younger man. "Ok buddy...let's not do this. Just put the gun down." He smiled nastily at her then turned, hit Mr DelMarco in the face and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey! Holly shouted as he rushed for what she could only assume was the back door. "Stop!" Running forwards, she briefly checked Mr DelMarco was all right before hurrying after his assailant, tripping over boxes and almost slipping on spilled water on more than one occasion. He pushed through the door moments before she reached it and, helpfully, swung it towards her, catching her on the face and causing her to fall backwards, her gun spinning out of her hand, lights exploding behind her eyes.

"No!"A voice suddenly let out a scream behind her. "No, let him go! Let him go!"

Rolling onto her knees, Holly lifted her head, expecting to see the assailant behind her fighting once more with Mr DelMarco. Instead, she saw Mrs DelMarco running towards her, her expression stricken. "What...?"

"Please! Please let him go!"

"Holly?! Holly, are you all right?" She felt hands grab her from behind and pull her to her feet. As she turned, Fraser's face swam before her. "He took off in a car parked nearby, but I _did_ manage to get the licence plate." He waved his hand in front of her face. "How many fingers?"

"I have no idea," she heard herself say. "And I'm going to be sick."

XXXX

Ray Vecchio was at his wits end. Dealing with his family was generally guaranteed to cause _some_ sort of stress but his impending nuptials seemed to have increased that stress tenfold. All sorts of cousins and cousins of cousins appeared to have come out of the woodwork ever since he and Holly had set the date, all of whom his mother had insisted be invited.

"I'm sorry," he'd whispered to her during yet another overwhelming dinner where it seemed as though everyone around the table was entitled to an opinion except the bride and groom.

"It's fine," she'd whispered in return."It's not as if I have any family needing invited, so let her have what she wants."

For the first time in the whole ten years they had known each other, it had only really hit him at that moment how alone in the world she really was. Parents both dead, no brothers or sisters or other family to speak of...she had become such an indelible part of his own family that he had almost forgotten there was no real connection to them other than through him. He remembered holding her close that night and actually giving thanks for his own family, crazy and irritating as they could frequently be.

At this moment, however, he wasn't exactly giving thanks. "Ma, I already told you that I can't get to the airport," He closed his eyes and held the receiver away from his ear. "Ma...Ma! I told you that I can't pick Aunt Ella up from the airport...because I'm at work! Why can't you ask Francesca to do it? Oh...oh because her job is so much more important than mine?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his boss come out of his office and begin to make his way across the room towards his desk. "Ma, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Yes, I promise." He slammed the phone down before she could make any other protestations and let out a long breath.

"Last minute wedding plans, Vecchio?" Lieutenant Harding Welsh asked.

"Just a little transportation issue, sir, nothing to concern yourself about," Ray replied.

"Because I'd hate to think your impending nuptials were impeding your ability to clear all the outstanding jobs in your tray."

"Not at all, sir."

"Good. Perhaps you could reiterate that to Detective Newman when she returns from whatever errand it is she's running with Constable Fraser." Welsh turned to go back to his office and then paused. "Best man, huh?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Hmm..."

Fortunately, whatever further comment Welsh had been about to make was pre-empted by Ray's phone ringing again and he almost gave thanks for his mother and her interferences as he grabbed for the receiver. "Ma, I already told you..."

"It's me."

"Holly..." he breathed out, somewhat calmed by her voice yet mindful of what Welsh had just said. "Where _are_ you? Welsh is doing that thing where he walks around and glares and makes comments about our trays when you know what he'd really like to do is kick our asses, literally."

"I'm downtown at the florists."

"The florists?" He shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "What, again? How many times do you have to go down there? I've told you fifty times already, the flowers will be fine and if they're not, who cares?!"

" _I_ care!" she retorted, clearly irritated, "but that's not why I'm calling. There was a robbery..."

"At the florists?"

"Yes, he had a gun, he had Mr DelMarco in the back..." she paused. "He got away but not before hitting me in the face with a door..."

Ray was on his feet before she'd even finished her sentence, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

"Where was Fraser?" he demanded, his blood pressure instantly rising. "Some best man he's going to be if he can't even look after the bride before the big day!"

"Will you calm down?" Holly demanded. "It's not his job to look after me but, in any event, I'm fine..."

"I'm on my way!" He slammed the phone down before she could say any more, grabbed his keys and hurried for the door. "Robbery down at the florists, sir!" he called into Welsh's open office.

"Your florists, Vecchio?" Welsh looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Uh, yes sir."

"How convenient."

"Holly and Fraser are already down there," he added, as though that would somehow make it sound better.

Welsh raised an eyebrow, "Even more convenient. Go..."

"Thank you sir!" As Ray reached the door, Elaine Besbriss suddenly blocked his path, her mouth open, clearly poised to bring some sort of trouble to his life. "Elaine, whatever it is, I don't have time. There's been a robbery down at the florists and Holly's been hurt."

Elaine's face fell. "Is she ok?"

"I won't know until I get there." He suddenly caught sight of an older man standing behind her, a look of interest on his face. He looked vaguely familiar, but Ray couldn't place him "Who's this?"

"He's actually here to see Holly," Elaine replied, glancing behind her. "He wouldn't give me his name."

"Then how is she supposed to know who he is or what he wants?"

"I'm guessing he'll tell her when he sees her."

"Well, she's not here so maybe he should just give you his name and you can pass on the message when she gets back." He looked again at the man who simply looked silently back at him, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Does he speak?"

"Uh, yes," Elaine said.

"Good," Ray said, moving past them both. "Get a name and leave a note on her desk."

"But..."

"Later Elaine!" He dashed down the stairs, pushed open the door and hurried out into the cold afternoon air. If there was anything these last few months had taught him, there was more to life than work.


End file.
